Fall Of The Rat And A Present To The Great Mouse Detective
by kionforever89
Summary: I'm back! I've always wanted to know if there were people walking underneath Ratigan as he fell, so I wrote it. And I wanted Holmes to be in there too because he knows what's happening and wanted to be nice and give something as detective to detective. It's humorous and the ending is very sweet. Please read and review!


_Hey again! I'm back. Sorry for disappearing off of FanFiction, but I just had to take a break from writing. Something in me died by writing and I thought I should gather my thoughts. Anyway, I read some stories on here and that inspired me. This is not Animaniacs. I'm doing something you should all know. **The Great Mouse Detective!** _

_Disclaimer: The Great Mouse Detective belongs to Disney and only Disney._

Fall Of The Rat And A Present To The Great Mouse Detective

Ratigan searched his coat pocket for the bell that was supposed to be in there. But that little pest of a detective had it. The hands of Big Ben rang(well, sounded more like a gong really) and went through Ratigan's body like wildebeest(Ratigan had seen a lot in his time) pounding through his body. Holding his hands to his ears, Ratigan staggered forward, but had forgotten there was no ground to place his feet. He slipped over the edge and fell screaming. Catching onto Basil, Ratigan's claws went through the already wounded mouse's clothing and fur. Basil gritted his teeth in pain. Ratigan looked up at the rope supporting their weight and smiled, but his face quickly turned to horror when the rope snapped, falling them both to their(more like his)fate.

Far far below, walking underneath the falling rodents(so sorry Basil) were two 20 year old girls.

"Ugh! I can't believe you forgot our umbrellas Lizzie," Pamela said, glaring at her best friend. Elizabeth smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Pam, but I didn't know the forecast was raining."

'sigh.' "Lizzie, you just can't help it, can you?"

Up above, Ratigan was screaming and flailing his arms and legs. Pam stopped.

"Do you hear something? Like someone very faintly, screaming," Pam asked. Lizzie stopped too and listened.

"Nope," Lizzie decided, and kept walking.

"Hmm," Pam said and shrugged. "Oh well." She followed her friend.

Ratigan's ears were starting to hurt from the rushing wind. _This is the end. Basil, I hope your pain leaves you suffering for a week. Fidget, sorry for throwing you overboard, but I just couldn't stand your whining._ With that being said, er thought, Ratigan closed his eyes and fainted.

He fell, and fell, and landed. With a thump. On Pam's head. Then bounced. Onto the ground. He died. Pam and Lizzie screamed bloody murder. (They actually didn't, but I like making drama. ;D)

"Oh gross!" Pam yelled. "Disgusting! Repulsive! Foul! Shut up Lizzie!" Lizzie, who had looked repulsed at Ratigan's body, was now laughing wildly at Pam's face. Pam took a kerchief from her pocket, and vigorously wiped her shawl and her head, shuddering at the body. When she finished, Pam and Lizzie inspected the rat more closely.

"Wait, doesn't he look like he has clothes on," Lizzie asked. Indeed, the rat called Ratigan(but they didn't know that) had torn clothes on that looked like something a gentleman would wear.

"That's odd," Pam said. "Rats don't ever wear clothes."

Walking away slowly, still looking at Ratigan, the girls continued their way.

Across the street was Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. Having had overhearing their screams, the famous duo had rushed and heard their talks. When Pam and Lizzie had left the scene all entirely, they walked and inspected the body.

"I say, Holmes, what do you make of this," Watson asked, bending over to look at his friend, who was looking at the rat.

"Well Watson, I don't know, but what I do know is that humans aren't the most intelligent creatures on Earth. Every creature is intelligent even if they don't show it."

"What do you mean?"

"My dear Watson, I've always known there was a little door at the bottom of the wall, and that Toby always seems to be exhausted by morning even though he sleeps when I last see him, and a small-like fence in the garden that leads to house built for mice. In my very house!"

"Holmes! Are you sure about that?"

"Yes Watson! Yes! I'm positive! And in that house lives another detective. A mouse detective!"

Watson laughed. He too seen small evidence leading to mice having their own community. "Well, Holmes, what do you want to do about it?"

"This rat looks to be an enemy defeated by the mouse detective. And I see bits of clothing that is not the rat's, so I think we should give the mouse a present. A present to the great mouse detective!"

The next evening, Holmes sneaked outside and into the garden where a little door was standing. He put the present in front of it. (In case you want to know, Holmes had made this present himself.) Then he went back inside. When Dawson woke up and after had tending to the sleeping Basil, he went outside to get some fresh air. Opening the door


End file.
